


AI Age (Yandere X Reader)

by YandereFaithfull



Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Gore, Horror, King - Freeform, Love, Post-Apocalypse, Robots, Survival, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull





	1. The Beginning

The room was dark and small. Screens of all colour lit the faces of the workers. Groans and fists hitting the table could be heard beside the mechanical keys clicking. Eyes squinted and strained from staring at the lines of code. Dark circles surrounding each eyes making them all like like pandas as their skin is pale from the lack of sunlight.

The door opens and artificial light is let in, a tall figure stands in the doorway. “How close are we John?” His deep voice echoes in the room above the hisses of pain from the workers. They hadn't seen the light in over two days and the brightness of the outside light blinded them. One at the back of the room stood up and walked with a small group of three to to front. Hands clasping a folder as he nervously muttered under his breath. “Well? My daughter demands to have it before her birthday.”

“There's a slight problem.” The smaller male stutters, pushing up his glass as he holds out the folder.

The boss states coldly down at the weaker male. “What? Speak louder.”

John swallows before steeling himself. “There's a problem in the code.” He takes a couple of breaths before speaking again, fearing for the wrath of the boss. “Your daughter specified for him to have emotions. The emotions are too intense at the moment for us and we will have to push the date back two weeks to deal with them.”

“No. I'm not having the date pushed back. You either finish him before the end of the day or you're fired. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes.” John stutters, shaking in his boots at the threat.

Without a second word the boss leaves, closing the door behind him to the relief of the coding engineers.

“You heard him. We've only got today to get him ready. Joanna, Steve, Paul and Will, I need you four working with me. We need to be working on the emotions.” A mumble of agreement run through the air. “Everyone else, work on going through bugs and touching up some areas, we need this as finished as possible before the end of the day.”

Four people stood up, their desktops shutting down automatically like always. It was a neat little invention that they created, not rolled out world wide it was only contained in the room for top secret things. A little chip was inserted into the top of a person's index finger and connected to them only. It saved work from the desktops straight on to it and allowed the worker to work on any one of the desktops within the room. Of one of the people leave the room or die the data would upload to the main desktop, John's, but if they died the chip would self destruct afterwards. It kept the secrets safe and stopped the enemies from getting their hands on them. The four join John at the back of the room at his desktop. All choosing one and pressing the power button, uploading their data. The screens lit up and the work they had popped up.

Joanna was a small petite lady of 24, it didn't seemed right to keep her within the room but it was what she enjoyed. Steve was stocky and big, shoulders as wide as two people and muscles to match. Paul was the nerd, including glasses and science fiction love to match. Will was the best friend, the comedic relief in a sense situation. The five of them was the usual team to lead the programmers, overlooking everything and fixing things the others couldn't. And now they were going to focus purely on the emotions. The Android was unstable. His emotions growing in strength the longer he was turned on. Anger was the main fear of the programmers. “John, what happens if we can't get then sorted?” Joanna asks.

John looks from her to the Android strapped to the table in the corner. “Then I fear for humanity.”

“That's a large claim John.” Steve said, pushing his glasses up as he types furiously.

“I've seen him on, that's why he's strapped.” John claims, “And I truly fear him.”

“Well we best get the code cleaned up. Can you turn him on so we know what we're working with?” Will asks.

John nods, “Alright everybody, please send the code you're working on so we can test him and work on from there.” Bings fill the room as code is compiled and sent to John, people still tapping at their keyboards as they continue their code. “Now just to upload them.” John looks at his screen full of lines of code, watching as the upload bar hits 50 percent. He started to thank God for giving them the ability to speed up compile and upload times otherwise it would of taken all day and night. “Done. You want to turn him on Joanna?” The Android was a blank canvas. He held no features or even skin, he was just parts. The programmers didn't know what he looked like, only the designers did and the designers just sent the base product to them while they kept the actual product.

The small woman stood up and walked to the Android. “What's his name?”

“Helix Alpha.” John responds, typing away still along with Will, Steve and Paul.

Joanna coos, “Aww that's cute, his initials are the company initials.” Joanna presses a button and Helix wirls to life.

“You need to be careful around him Joanna, he's dangerous at the moment.” John clicks his tongue at his co worker's actions. “You can't get too close to him.”

Helix's eyes blink open. Their black colour was like staring into a void as he turns his head to face the five programmers. “Hello John, Joanna, Steve, Paul and Will.” His voice was just a scrambled mess of tones and mismatched words from clips.

John sighs, “Can we get someone working on his voice? I thought we had done that?”

One of the workers speak up, “Sorry boss, but we weren't given any specifications for his voice. But we've coded it so that if the girl dislikes a certain tone he won't use it. So she can basically make his tone herself but asking of several steps like the bass, tenor or even the pitch. She's able to customise it to her preference.”

John nods, “Okay that's good. I can't believe we didn't get any specifications for what he is to be like. We have to get his emotions to a lower level as well as have his personality so she can customize it.”

“John guess what.” A voice speaks up, “I have some inside knowledge on what he's supposed to look like. Apparently the designers have created a skin where he can choose what he looks like. And if she wants him to look a certain way he can.”

A sigh is heard loud from John. “So basically everything about him is customizable.”

“How do I customize?” Helix asks, his voice freaking John out enough for him to jump.

Will speaks up this time. “Just think it. But you're unable to right now since you don't have nay of the required things.”

“I think he's done. His emotions seem to be in check and he seems to be working.” Joanna states, “I think we've finally completed him.”

“Wait, let me just put a limit on his anger. I don't want him getting to overwhelmed by the violent emotion.” John types away furiously, “And you just want to stop working don't you Joanna? Since we're sick of working overtime on him you want us done with him now.”

“Well we all need a good rest and break.” Joanna said, “Look at us. Some of us hasn't eaten since several days ago and there are some who haven't slept all week. We're over it.”

“Well once his anger is limited we'll be done with him.” John keeps typing alone with Steve. Joanna just kept watching the strapped down Android while Will spun around on his chair while in conversation with Paul about their plans for later this. John couldn't wait to get back home to his wife and child. He hadn't seen them in so long. “There done. An email has been sent to the boss who will be here shortly. Everybody you're free to go. I'll see you in several weeks, everybody gets four weeks vacation. Emails will go out to each of you at the end for what's happening next as I've booked all of us four weeks of vacation. But what happens after that is yet to be finalized.”

A cheer erupts from the room louder than any noise that had been heard from within. They could all finally take a break. With cheerful goodbyes and waves and promises to keep in touch the workers all started to file out of the room, the computers shutting down one by one and letting the darkness fall upon the room. “So what are we going to do with Helix?” Joanna asks.

“Leave him on until the boss arrives. Then he'll be ready to ship. I'm guessing they'll put the material on him when the daughter is happy.” John says with a shrug of his shoulders. “Paul and Will. Your both free to go if you'll like. Otherwise you can stay to see how the boss is with HA.”

“Right, well I'll be off.” Paul says, standing up and leaving with Will close behind.

“Goodbye.” Will turns and smiles, waving goodbye as the door shuts on him. Steve and John share a look and a shake of the head while Joanna chuckled.

John slumps in a chair, his smile leaving his face. He didn't know what to do in all honesty. Helix was in a terrible situation with his emotions, making him capable of destroying the human race within moments, and yet her he was. About to hand over a powerful weapon under the disguise as a lover to the boss's daughter. "Joanna. I need you to run some simulations, outside of this place in the safety of your home."

Joanna looks at John with worry, this had only happened once in their long time of working together, the first being something that almost tore the city in half. "What is it?"

"I'll send you the details. But this is very important for the sake of humanity."

Steve looks over Helix, checking his perception and manners, making sure it was perfect for the daughter. "Helix will be the end of us, I'm sure of it." Steve states, his fingers running along the robot's arms.

John could do nothing but agree. A long project of months of overtime and sleepless nights in front of a screen only to create a monster. "Joanna, we've created a weapon far superior than anything before. And with the fact that his emotions are currently unstable it could be the end of the human race. I need you to put some precautions in place in case he gets out of control. And hide the details in a mini helper bot."

"What do you mean I'm unstable?" Helix suddenly asks, frightening everybody in the room.

Joanna rushes over to him, "oh no my sweet boy. You're not unstable. You've just got some quirks that'll even out over time." She was babying him much to the displeasure of the two males.

John's phone rings once again, answering it within minutes and hanging up. "Time to move him. Boss wants to see him outside."

Joanna and Steve lift Helix on his feet, telling the robot to follow them as they leave. John is the last to leave the room, closing and locking the dark room behind him. The doors wouldn't be open until the next time they all gather. John felt a sinking pit in his stomach, it wasn't right but it was all they could do. Helix happily hummed as he bounced down the hallway after Joanna and Steve. The poor robot didn't know what was going to happen to him. Didn't know exactly what the boss and his daughter were going to do to him.

\- Faithfull


	2. Belief

You were the only one that you knew of who was living off the grid. The programmers noticed it too late. They didn't have enough backup plans. No safety nets. Programmers coded a shutdown sequence but they grew aware of it.   
  
Who are they? People may ask.   
  
You may answer by your worst nightmare. Computer programmers would answer by a true masterpiece. Other humans, the sane ones at least, the ones held in enslavement would answer by death. For they were AIs. Artificial Intelligence. Yes. They had finally been coded and created.   
  
They both looked and acted like humans. That wasn't the most dangerous part. The most dangerous part was that they learnt like us and knew everything we did. Soon they started learning more and so were able to rule. It didn't take long for the whole of the human race to be enslaved and forced to work. Not many survived.   
  
Many of the women from sixteen to thirty were kept in a special housing district. That was if they lived up to the standards of healthy people with no mental illness or physical flaws.   
  
The men who were fit and healthy from eighteen to thirty could enter the district at any time and force themselves on any of the women who weren't pregnant.   
  
Yes, that is that is what those women were kept for. To keep the human race going. Anybody that is too young, too old or doesn't fit the standards were forced to work either on the farms or working as slaves for the AIs.   
  
The only reason you weren't there and off the grid was that of your parents. Your family line helped code the AIs. Well your granddad did. It took the AIs about 20 years to rise, then another thirty to enslave the race. This isn't counting the eighteen years you've been alive for.   
  
How are you still alive?   
  
Well, your family kept hidden. None of them were captured. Your father saved mum and so you were born. But the AIs found them. And so destroyed them. There wasn't even anything left to either scatter or bury. Lucky your grandparents died of old age.   
  
And so why were they your greatest fear and nightmare?    
  
Well they know you're alive and are currently trying to capture you alive and unharmed for some odd reason. The whole thing was trouble. And the worse thing about it is the fact that you have no-one. None to talk to. No human contact. You can't even go anywhere near the metallic city where the most basic human needs are after your last effort. And you can't get close to either the farms or the district as of the AI guards. As soon as one catches even the tiniest hint that your there, you would be caught within seconds. The guards were constantly being replaced by newer, upgraded versions of themselves sending the older AIs into retirement. Well, all except one.   
  
The one everyone knew. The one who could never be replaced.   
  
You wished dad was with you. He would usually know what to do. As after your last effort of sneaking into the metallic city, they found traces of you. The security was doubled, updates built and coded at faster rates. Their own coding even became more advanced and new types of AIs were built. They did everything possible to stop you from entering and to capture you.   
  
That was another reason as to why you rarely neared the city. They wanted you alive and unhurt. Most likely to torture and kill you in the city centre. To disgrace you. To dishonour you. To shame you. And most of all to destroy you in front of many people in and around the city who are under their control. A lesson. That was what they would make you. A lesson to the rest of the living, breathing, enslaved humans. A lesson about what happens to someone when they defy orders.    
  
Orders from who?    
  
Orders from the AI king himself. The ruler. Arsehole. Whatever they called him. Orders from the one who could...   
  
Never.   
  
Be.   
  
Replaced.   
  
Lucky you hadn't been caught yet.  You owe it to your family to stay alive.    
  
You remember a family who stayed with you on one of the weeks before your parents died. You were seven at the time. They had a young son around the age of eight if you remembered correctly. He had soft light brown hair, large brown eyes and looked so cute even for your seven-year-old self. His parents spoke of a village which the AIs didn't know existed which had free people. But the family left quickly and your parents never got the details on where it was.    
  
The village, you knew was your only chance to stay alive. You were running low on the stash you kept stealing. It was also getting harder and harder to stay hidden.   
  
That village. Whether you like it or not was your last hope.   
  
-Faithfull


End file.
